The Mazoku of Magical London
by Sai the Ink Master
Summary: Castiel left the Elemental Nations on a bad note and Shin Makoku on an even worse one. So now he is traveling alone and ended up in a new world. How will Hogwarts handle a Mazoku?
1. Chapter 1 New Worlds Broken Hearts

In the middle of a vast and dark forest filled with all kinds of magical creatures a white portal suddenly appeared, making many of the creatures run in fright at the immense power coming from said portal. It just floated there for a moment but then a cloaked figure came walking out in a fast manner. Once the portal had closed Castiel Michael Shibuya von Bieldfeld covered his face with his hands, fell to his knees and just started sobbing his heart out, many of the creatures feeling his sadness and coming forward to try and cheer him up. After a little while a large black dog came forward and nudged the figure with its nose, whimpering as he did so. After what seemed like ages Castiel finally stopped crying but he now felt empty and betrayed, his voice and emotions once again sealed off by his teachers and guardians, who were absolutely furious at what had happened.

Castiel just sat on the ground with a blank look on his hidden face and moved his hand to carefully pet the large dog, who wagged his tail happily and barked once before turning back into a tall man with black hair, gray/blue eyes and a small patch of hair on his chin: "What is the matter young man? How did you end up in the Forbidden Forest and why are you not in class?" Castiel just stared at him and the man looked at him, curious as to why he could see nothing of his face. After a moment he jumped up and dashed away, Sirius close behind him trying to call him back, pulling his wand from his holster as he did so: "Stop! I just want to talk to you!" Sirius fired some mild stunners and a few tripping jinxes but the young man was able to dodge all of them. The two broke the tree line and Castiel dashed through the vast grounds and around the students who had just gotten out of class. The two ran to the edge of Black Lake and everyone who had gathered were standing there with jaws on the ground when Castiel ran across the water as if it were solid ground or had been frozen solid.

Castiel reached the other side of the lake and set up some seals and wards around a good area before sitting on top of a large boulder, wrapping his arms around his legs and laying his head on his knees, the tears rolling down his emotionless face. Inside of his mind-scape all of his teachers and Guardians along with the Originator, who had taken the shape of a large Nundu were sitting around talking: _**'How could Shin Makoku do such a thing? After everything that he has done for those ungrateful bastards!' **_They all nodded and Deidara said as he looked at the mouths on his hands: _**'Just let me at them so I can show them that art is a blast, Un.' **_The all talked for a little longer and then Shinji, one of the guardians asked: _**'Should some of us be outside of the mind-scape with him? At least until we know more of this new world.' 'We are in the magical world in a world that is parallel to the home world of Maou-gaki. Their so called 'magic' is similar to ours and chakra from the Elemental Nations. but in order to use it they must use what are called 'wands' to control their energies. In this world, before I was corrupted and left I was known as Myrridin Emrys, or Merlin as they call me now.' **_They all talked for a little while longer and then it was decided that Keian the 9 tails and the Originator in Nundu form would stay outside with Castiel so he would not be alone and they could figure out what to do.

Outside of the mind-scape the jewels on the forehead of Castiel flashed and he felt warm, strong arms wrap around him so he leaned back and just stared at the water, his hand running through the fur of the Nundu: "So do you know what we are going to do now Hyakubi-sama?" Castiel shook his head and wiped the still falling tears from his cold and distant eyes: _**'It hurts Keian. I gave my heart and soul to Shin Makoku! I defended them and shed blood for them yet they throw me away like unwanted trash! What makes it worse is that one of my husbands knew about me. Murata fucking KNEW who I once was yet did nothing to defend me when Weller attacked!' **_

The Nundu put his head on the lap of Castiel and said in a deep voice: "They did not deserve you Shin'oh gaki. So what are you going to do now?" _**'Well, maybe we can stay in this world for a short time. I highly doubt that the Maou would try to look for me. But I may look for a way to communicate with Uncle Gwendal.' **_Keian and the Nundu nodded and the three just sat on the rock in silence, Castiel trying to stop the tears from falling because Shin Makoku did not deserve his tears. After a little while Castiel fell into an uneasy sleep so Keian lifted him carefully and they disappeared somewhere they would be able to rest and think of what else they would do while they were in that world,

**Shin Makoku**

Once the white portal had closed on their side Gwendal just stood there with his hand out and tears shining in his eyes because his beloved nephew was gone once again. He put his hand down and turned to face the royal husbands, Yuuri, Wolfram, and awake Conrad and everyone who was still standing in the courtyard, the rage on his face so fierce that they all backed away towards the stairs to the doorways: "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU ALL DO SUCH A THING? My nephew-chan had endured trial after bloody trial for his people yet you all acted as if it no longer mattered just because of who was in a former life!" He sneered at the tears they were all shedding and continued: "He nearly lost his life so many times in battle just to protect your miserable idiots and all of that praise turns to scorn and hate at the drop of a bloody hat!"

Gwendal stole the paintings off of the cart and carefully put them on a horse next to him then he turned back to the crowd: "I, Gwendal von Voltaire hereby denounce Shin Makoku as my home. Yuuri Shibuya is no longer my king, his husband Wolfram and their captain Conrad Weller are no longer my brothers. Should anyone from here be captured on my lands they will be dealt with harshly. And to the morons he called royal husbands his body was prepared to give you children, which you will now never have and will never see as he was with child." He spit at all of them and took off at a gallop, all of the soldiers that wore his colors following him, their faces full of disgust at those who had slighted their beloved Crown Prince.

Wolfram fell to his knees with horror etched on his face and Yuuri said in an anguished voice: "Oh lord what have we done? How could we have treated our son like that?" Everyone still there went their separate ways except for the royal husbands who were standing there with pain and anguish on their faces. When what Gwendal had said about children broke through the sorrow Ken had fallen to his knees and started screaming to the skies, the others joining him with the tears pouring down their faces.

**Leaky Cauldron-London**

Within the dingy little pub that served as the entrance to Diagon Alley Castiel was sitting in a chair by the window staring out at the city without really seeing anything. Three days prior he had gone to Gringott's and as the Crown Prince of the Mazoku he was able to take over the Emrys vaults, was somehow the heir of the Four Founders of Hogwarts by blood and was also given many more vaults from the now extinct Draconis family, who had been some of the only Mazoku from their world that were still able to use magic here and were considered witches and wizards. At the moment Keian and the Originator, who had chosen to call himself Sanex were back in the mind-scape to visit with the others and tell tales of what they had seen and the many things that they were able to do soon.

Castiel lightly fingered the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone that he had found in the main Draconis vault and wore the Stone as a ring on his left hand and started thinking about his Uncle Gwendal when a thought came to him. He dove into his mind-scape and rushed to the area that he had created so they could have meetings: _'Do you think that we can do as we did before?' _They all turned to look at Castiel, who took a few breaths and continued what he was thinking: _'Can we bring Uncle Gwendal here as we did with the other two when we were in the Elemental Nations?' _They all sat thinking about it for a moment but then the Guardian Kanda said: _'That is something that we were able to do only once. But if you would like to send him things such as letters and packages we should be able to do that.' _Castiel perked up the slightest bit and decided to head into the Alley to pick up a large supply of high quality parchment and some envelopes since he had his high quality ink sticks and silver indestructible quill. He put his cloak back on, covered his head and made his way to the gateway, ignoring those trying to talk to him as he did not bother to learn their language.

He walked through the gateway to Diagon Alley and walked through the now growing crowds, ignoring their cautions looks and went into a store that sold high quality writing products. He picked up large amounts of parchment, some boxes of envelopes and some wax sticks for his seal ring: "Hey there you are!" Castiel turned around to find the man who had been chasing him at the school standing there with surprise on his face. Castiel just stared at him for a moment but then turned around to finish his purchases, making Sirius facefault at being ignored like that: "Oi! Why are you ignoring me like that? I just wanted to ask you some questions about what happened at Hogwarts!" Castiel took his packages, shrank and put them in his cloak pockets, bowed his head slightly to the owner and walked away, leaving Sirius standing there in shock because not only did he walks through him but he managed to see his entire life, including what had happened to get him in London: "oh dear Merlin..."

Down the street Castiel walked around the now larger crowds to sit down at Florean Fortescue's to have his favorite peach and pineapple sorbet with an ice cold glass of coconut juice as he could not have ale: "Dear Merlin how were you able to deal with such rejections?" He looked up through the hood and saw Sirius standing there, a very sad look on his face. Castiel just looked at him for a moment while those in his mind-scape made so he could understand the language but he refused to write it. After a minute Castiel motioned for him to take a seat at his table and started eating his dessert again: "So your own family rejected you for something completely out of your control? I know exactly how something like that feels. When my family found out I had been sorted into Griffindor instead of Slytherin like most of my other family my mother tried to disown me but they had to get the permission from my grandfather, who happened to like me. But before they were able to do anything there was a potion based explosion at Black Manor and they all died, including the house elves and the rest of the family."

Sirius took a sip of tea that they had brought him when he sat down and continued his story: "I may not have acted like it at the time but it hurt back then and it still hurts now. Their rejection hurt me more than I have ever told anyone." Sirius laughed a little, leaned back and said: "I can't believe that I just poured my heart out to a total stranger. But after seeing the things that you had been through it made me feel that you are someone that I can completely trust." He held out a hand and said with a smile on his face: "I am Lord Sirius Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher years 1-4 at Hogwarts." Castiel shook his hand with his gloved one and slid a paper to him over the table, which read: _'I have many names and titles but if you would like you can call me Shin'oh.'_

Sirius smiled and said: "Well it is nice to meet you Shin'oh." The two communicated for awhile and then Sirius looked at his watch and said: "Well I should be going since it is starting to get late. Where are you staying Shin'oh?" _'I have been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for about four days since I have not been in this world for long." _"Then would you like to stay at my house? Only me and my friend Moony live there so there are plenty of empty rooms." Castiel thought about it for a minute but then nodded so they walked to the Leaky Cauldron to get his things an apparated to the Black family home.

**I be back peoples! I know that Mazoku of the Elemental Nations ended on a sad note but there was a reason for it I swear! Enjoy this second part of the Traveling Mazoku series and tell me how I did please! Sai the Ink Master.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends (?)

They appeared in front of a dank looking townhouse and Sirius opened the door: "Welcome to the Marauder's Den, formally known as Grimmauld Place. Let me take you to the sitting room while I go and find Moony. Feel free to make yourself at home if you would like." Sirius led Castiel into a bright room with a cheery fire roaring in the grate, many book shelves and some comfortable looking couches. He waved a hand over one of the more plain looking chairs and it changed into a straight backed solid black chair with silver and green cushions with serpents on the sides and back. He removed his cloak and sealed it into one of the charms on his bracelet before turning the chair to face the fire and sitting down with a thoughtful look on his face. Down the hall Sirius walked into one of the larger libraries to find his best friend with a book in hand and a half full glass of fire whiskey on the table beside him: "Moony!"

Remus Lupin slowly put his book down and asked: "What has you so excited this time Padfoot? Did you find something shiny that caught..." he caught wind of an unfamiliar scent in the house and then he asked: "Did you bring someone else home again? Who is she and where did you meet her?" Sirius snatched the book away from his friend and said: "Do you remember that cloaked person that I chased at Hogwarts and lost because he was running ON the lake?" A nod: "Well I found him in Diagon Alley today! He had nowhere to go so I invited him to stay here for awhile." Remus rolled his eyes at how impulsive his friend was but he still heaved himself off of the couch slowly since the full moon was only a few days away. The two walked down the hall and into the sitting room where they stopped short with beet red faces and a little blood trickling down their noses.

Castiel was wearing form fitting white pants,a white belt, and a white shirt with a robe of pure white with emerald designs all over it. His hair was flowing free down his back and was shining like spun gold. He had gorgeous emerald green eyes with amethyst and obsidian rings and strange markings on his face and glowing blood filled crosses on each of his ears. The two broke out of their stupor and Sirius said while cleaning the blood off of his face so as not to embarrass himself: "Shin'oh this is my best friend Remus Lupin, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts years five through seven. Moony, this is my new friend Shin'oh."

Remus held out on of his hands to shake and Castiel took it, his face neutral as always. But the minute Remus took his hand he also saw everything that Sirius had seen, not that he knew that: "T...those monsters! How in the name of Merlin could they treat you like that?You are only fifteen for crying out loud!" Castiel handed them a paper he had pulled out of his pocket and then sat back down in his chair as they read it: _'I may not look it Remus-san and Sirius-san but I am going to be turning 44 on October 10th. So I am most likely about ten or so years older than you are.' _"Dear Merlin you look the age of our godson Harry and he is turning fourteen this July 31st! The people where you come from must age slower than witches and wizards do." Castiel nodded but said nothing. The three sat in comfortable silence for awhile but then Castiel started yawning so the two showed him to one of the free rooms then said good night before closing the doors and going back to the library talking about their new friend Shin'oh and why they trusted him so much despite knowing nothing about him.

_**The Next Day...**_

In the morning about an hour before sunrise Castiel woke up after a rather uneventful sleep after shoving Gaara and Kankurou out of his dream world because of them not defending him in Shin Makoku. He looked down and found Sanex curled up into a ball asleep in kitten form at his side. Sanex yawned cutely and said once he was fully awake: "Is it breakfast time yet Shin'oh gaki?" **'Training first Sanex you should know that. But I will make your favorite breakfast today if you would like though.' **Sanex made a happy noise and sat to the side as Castiel dressed in his training clothes, Sanex changing into a larger form before the two soundlessly made their way from the house and went to a park down the way to begin their training for the day, all of the others coming out of the mind-scape in order to help. After a few hours the others went back into the mind-scape as Castiel and Sanex made their way back to the house. The silently went up the stairs and the large Nundu soaked himself in a hot bath while Castiel took a shower to clean up. Once they were done Sanex shrank himself down so his friend could pick him up before they went downstairs into the large kitchen to start making breakfast.

He looked around and after a few moments he cooked bacon, eggs, spicy fried potatoes, sausages, fish fillets in creamy sauce, tea, coffee, biscuits and pancakes with fresh fruit and syrup. Once he had most of that done or cooking he unsealed some of his favored cast iron skillets and some thick, juicy beef steaks that made Sanex drool: "Mmmmm..." Castiel put the pans over the fire with some olive oil and when they were hot he put them in with some spices and onions, the smells going upwards to the rooms, making Sirius and Remus start drooling because of the smells. The two lay in bed for a few moments longer but when they could no longer take it they got up, showered, changed clothes and went downstairs, following the smells to the kitchen where a delicious banquet had been set on the table, making them openly drool all over themselves.

Castiel put three of the steaks and some pancakes onto a different table that had not been there before and their eyes widened when a medium sized Nundu came out of the dark corner and started eating the food with gusto. The two quickly pulled out their wands and were getting ready to shoot spells at it when there was a flash of white and they had been pinned to a far wall with senbon, Castiel standing in front of them with an anger burning in his eyes that made them want to wet their pants but his face remained neutral. Sanex looked up from his plate and said: "Don't do anything to them Shin'oh gaki they are not worth it. Now come and eat something for breakfast since you know you are going to need the energy. We can leave as soon as we are finished if you want to." Castiel just stared angrily at the two for a moment but then nodded. But instead of sitting at the table he put some fish, potatoes, biscuits, a large mug of tea and a large steak on a plate before releasing them from the wall and going back to eat in his room, the anger still in his eyes. Sanex just ate his food eagerly and once he was done Sirius and Remus looked with their eyes bugging out when the Nundu turned into a man with purple eyes, white skin and purple hair, said man going to do all of the dishes and resealing the ones that belonged to them.

Once he had finished the doors to the kitchen opened and the two looked up from seats where they had been dropped to see Castiel standing there with his cloak on and a large bag with his scrolls on his back, his empty dishes in hand. Sanex put the dishes into the sink, handed his friend his scroll of kitchenware and turned back into a Nundu, Castiel just looking at them before leaving, the two wincing when they heard the front door slam shut. Sirius looked down sadly at the table and Remus put his head into his hands: "How could we treat that poor young man like that? After everything that he had gone through before we betray his trust be trying to destroy his friend!" They just sat in misery for a little bit but then the smell of food was calling to them so they served themselves and started eating. However, when Remus took a bite of one of the steaks he froze and started to glow, Sirius closing his eyes when the light got too bright and when he opened them a moment later his jaw dropped.

Remus no longer looked exhausted, all of his scars were gone and the gray in his hair was gone, leaving behind sandy hair as he used to have it, if maybe a little thicker, his eyes as clear as day. A scroll appeared above the table where they were sitting so they unrolled it and together read what was inside: _To Remus-san and Sirus-san if you are reading this scroll than the potion we made works. My friend Sanex and I managed to find a cure for lycanthrope decided that you would be the first to be able to benefit from it. You will keep all senses from the creature and now you are a wolf animagus instead. You also should look younger since you no longer suffer as you used to. Now the moon will never rule over you again. Your friend (?) Shin'oh.' _The two jumped out of their seats and dashed outside in time to see Castiel taking off in a muggle taxi, the tears pouring down their faces because of what they had done to hurt their new friend.

_**1 week before Hogwarts...**_

The end of June, the month of July and the month of August were extremely hard for Sirius and Remus. They had looked all over London for Shin'oh but they could not find him anywhere. They even asked Tom at the Leaky Cauldron about him but he would throw them out with anger in his eyes: "Haven't the two of you done enough damage? Just go away and leave that poor boy alone!" The two spent their holiday looking everywhere and made their other friend James Potter and his small family worried because they no longer came over, had their floo shut down and put wards around the house so no one would be able to apparate in or use a port key to get inside. It was finally time for the two to return to the school so that they could go over lesson plans for their classes that year.

They took the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade and once they had gotten off they sent their trunks ahead with a house elf and started walking through the village slowly, the two stopping short. Where the old, crumbling Shrieking Shack once stood was a brand new house that was painted silver and green with an unfamiliar coat of arms on the heavy gate. The two made their way into the Three Broomsticks and froze in complete shock just on the other side of the door. Sitting at a far table reading a book and drinking a bottle of butterbeer was their missing friend Shin'oh, his Nundu friend Sanex stretched out and asleep across his lap. Castiel took a drink of his bottle and felt someone staring at him so he looked up to find Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging open and Madam Rosemerta looking at them with an annoyed look on her face because of what Castiel had 'told' her about them.

He finished his drink, put some coins on the table and picked up Sanex before pushing them out of the way, walking out into the small village. The two shook their heads after a few minutes and dashed outside to see him walking through the now closed gates of the new house that they had just seen. They tried to follow him through but the minute they touched the gate a seal array flashed and lightning coursed through them, making the two fly back and crash into the trees down the way. The two slowly sat up and looked at the house sadly for a moment before getting up and slowly making their way up to the castle, determination to talk to their friend burning in their eyes.

Inside of his house Castiel dropped his henge and put a hand on his slightly larger baby bump, his eyes soft and filled with love for his baby. He went into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised when he saw two scroll waiting for him, one of which was from his Uncle Gwendal. Ever since he and his friends had found a way to deliver letters and packages he had been sending regular mail to his Uncle Gwendal, who was extremely happy that they were still able to communicate with one another. Castiel sat down on the open balcony facing the village from his third floor suite and broke the wax seal on the parchment so he could read: _**"My dearest nephew-chan how have you been doing as of late? Has your pregnancy been going as smoothly as it should?"**_

_**"It has been so quiet here without you. The Maou, his family and the others have repeatedly tried to come and talk to me but the soldiers do not let them pass through the boundaries of my lands. Would you like to hear something that shocked everyone in the lands? When Yosak returned from his mission in Caloria and found out about what had happened he beat Sir Weller to within an inch of his life and left without telling anyone where he went. Also, those idiots whom you once called royal husbands have gone into seclusion and will not talk with anyone. Well, I have to go and do some of that horrid paperwork so please take care of yourself and my soon to be godson. I love you nephew-chan, Uncle Gwendal."**_

Castiel put that scroll down and picked up the other one from his best friends in the Elemental Nations. He carefully pricked his finger and let a drop of blood drip onto the seal, making it glow before opening so he could read it: _**"It is wonderful to be able to hear from you again Highness! It has been extremely dull in Konoha without you here. The Yondaime, Tsunade and Jiraiya have been forced to take a leave of absence because of what happened while you were here. My team is still driving me up the wall with the youth crap that they spout and Tenten being a bitch but at least Sai is keeping me from going completely insane." **_Castiel kept reading the scroll, his eyes sparkling with mirth at the many things that his friends had to say, including the crude things Sai had to say when he took the pen from Neji: _**"Kami damnit Sai give me back my pen!" "Come and get it dickless!"**_

He kept reading and at the end it said: _**"Sai and I miss you so much so please write again...better yet come back, if only for a visit! Always your best friends Neji Hyuuga and Sai Shimura." **_Castiel gently rolled up the scroll and placed them in a private compartment of the trunk he had bought in Vertic Alley, a place that mostly catered to the rich wizarding families. Once he had locked it again he picked up his guitar and sat back down in the chair he had been sitting in before, strumming different notes that were in his head, the people of Hogsmeade gathering to listen as they usually did when he sat outside to play one of his instruments.

Castiel played for a few hours but then he started to get tired so he stood up, inclined his head to those who had been there listening and went inside to take a nap, Sanex turning back into his human form as he always did when Castiel was asleep so he could keep an eye on his good friend. He slowly ran his hand through the long hair and said as his eyes burned amethyst: "Mark my words Shin Makoku you will all come to regret what you have all done, we will make sure of that."

**Now tell me what all of you FanFiction Land peoples think of this chapter?Do you believe that Sirius and Remus should be forgiven now, later or not at all? Please comment and have a nice day! Sai **


End file.
